SM079: Showering the World with Love!
is the 36th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis Ash and the others are at the observatory at night to observe the Wishing Star Pokémon, Minior for a Pokémon School class. During the observation, they encounter a Minior that had suddenly fallen to the ground. Episode Plot Some meteorites start falling on the planet. The heroes, as they walk, notice these shooting stars. They make wishes: Mallow wants the Aina Kitchen to be famous, Kiawe wishes his sister and Turtonator to be healthy, Lana wishes to fish out a Kyogre, Lillie wants to be friends with Snowy forever and Ash wants to become the Pokémon Master. The shooting stars fall down, but Rotom took pictures of them. Sophocles corrects them, for they are actually Minior, an extraterrestrial Pokémon. Professor Kukui commends Sophocles for such knowledge, and explains they are here for a sleepover to see these rare Pokémon. They arrive to the observatory, where they meet with Big Mo, Molayne, who calls Sophocles as Sophe. Sophocles confirms this is his cousin he was talking about, who greets Professor Kukui, his old friend. Molayne introduces himself to the rest of the group, who will give them a tour around Hokulani Observatory. Kiawe looks through the large telescope, amazed by the look of the space. Ash is excited to see the mysteries of the universe, but is stopped, since he will have to his turn. As Lana takes her turn, Ash wonders why Sophocles won't look through. Sophocles explains he has seen space many times, while Molayne adds Sophocles came here when he was a small kid. Sophocles boasts he was a friend to a Minior, and shows a shell of it at a pedestal. Kiawe and Ash examine it, and the latter sees something inside it. He gets mushed by red ink, as Poipole, who was inside the shell, pranked him. Molayne is intrigued by this Pokémon, who accidentally hits Pikachu, making him trip over. Pikachu emits electricity, which Togedemaru absorbs with her Lighting Rod ability. Molayne's Magneton appears, which excites Togedemaru, who emits the absorbed electricity and shocks everyone. The girls are concerned about others, who have been burned by the shock. Outside, the group stargazes the sky. Lillie notices the Ninetales constellation, while Ash sees the Pikachu and Poipole constellation. Kiawe has not heard of these constellations before, but Ash claims it's just what they look like. Lana also sees the Rayquaza constellation. Sophocles asks everyone to follow him and see the Minior at Starshower Hill, as the said Pokémon fall down behind him. The group is pleased to see the sight, especially Poipole, who finds a lone pink Minior. Poipole is thrilled to see these, while Kiawe sees these Minior are actually the "core". Molayne adds that the Minior eat the space dust, causing them to grow the rock shells. Sophocles states the shells become hard and heavy, thus making the Minior fall on the planet. Lillie has seen the Minior in books, but admits they look much more beautiful right now. Molayne reminds the Minior's color is determined by the dust they eat. This makes Kiawe want to show this to Mimo. Sophocles remembers seeing Minior when he was a little boy. The heroes notice the Minior are floating away, into outer space. Ash follows Poipole, and sees a Minior, whose shell has remained intact. Since the shell prevents it from floating away, Ash decides to pry it open, but Molayne warns him not to do so because the Minior would explode. The heroes are disturbed, but Molayne asks simply to carry the Minior to the observatory. As Ash and Kiawe try to lift the heavy Minior, Sophocles remembers having done a similar thing when he was young, but wonders what happened afterwards. He snaps out of his moment after being asked to follow others. The next morning, with Minior placed in a blanket, Kukui and Molayne gaze at the sunset. They believe weather is going to be great for watching Minior falling. Molayne asks Kukui how much does he want to teach the children about Minior. Kukui states he wants to teach them as much as there is known about, for it will be a good experience for them to know about such Pokémon. Molayne asks about the children, who are still asleep. With everyone asleep, Poipole touches the Minior. The Minior's shell is cracking and opens, causing Poipole to shout. Ash, Kiawe and Sophocles rush to the room and see Minior's shell's crack growing bigger. Eventually, the shell opens, showing an orange Minior. The trio is pleased, but Sophocles remembers having seen a pink Minior's shell having opened in this room. For a moment, he remembers something. Mallow, Lana and Lillie visit Minior, noting how even during the day, it looks bright. Rotom takes pictures of Minior, with whom Poipole snuggles with. Poipole smudges it with blue ink, causing Minior to float around nervously and becoming angry at Poipole. To fix that, Poipole smudges a wall with the ink, painting a mural of Minior. Minior is amused, and bounces off Poipole in happiness. Later, the heroes have fun by sliding on a slope. Ash and Pikachu accidentally are sent away, but Poipole emits a balloon to save them. Next, the group has a Poké Base match, where Kiawe throws the Inferno Overdrive ball, but is beaten by Ash's Gigavolt Havoc hit. Everyone but Sophocles have fun, who is visited by Molayne. Sophocles has been thinking, and cannot remember what happened to the Minior he met before. Ash plays tag, and misses Kiawe. Thus, he tags Turtonator's back, which explodes, leaving Ash burnt and making Poipole laugh. Next, the heroes have some lunch. Lillie wonders if this Minior will return to outer space. Kiawe believes it should return to its friends. Molayne states today will be the greatest Minior shower. This excites the heroes, as there will be lots of colorful Minior to see. Ash asks Sophocles about the last Minior he saw, but Sophocles does not remember what happened to it. At evening, the heroes watch the Minior shower; many Minior fall down, and their shells shatter. Poipole and Minior visit another Minior, who shakes itself, as all the Minior start floating up into outer space. Sophocles is worried, remembering he also watched this event. He also remembers the pink Minior rejoined others, which worried Sophocles a bit. Kiawe shows the orange Minior's shell, which is crumbling into dust. Molayne explains the Minior eat space dust to live, as well as to grow their shell. Ash remembers that, which makes the shell heavy and the Minior fall on the planet. Molayne confirms this, and adds when the Minior reach the ground, the shell simply burns out when it reaches the ground. Ash asks about the orange Minior, as Molayne states sometimes the shell is that heavy that remains intact for a while. Sophocles comes, admitting he finally remembered what had happened to the pink Minior, which surprises Molayne. The heroes watch the Minior floating up, but notice they turn into dust. Sophocles states the Minior, who lost their shell, eventually fade away. Sophocles remembers the pink Minior also faded into dust, which heartbreaks Sophocles greatly that he simply repressed that memory. Ash asks Molayne isn't there something they could do. Molayne denies, for that is the nature of the Minior. Kukui visits Ash, reminding it is important to remember being a friend to someone. Everyone looks up, while Poipole visits the orange Minior, which turns to dust. Poipole becomes devastated for a moment, then visits Ash, who hugs it. Sophocles swears they won't forget the times they spent together. Suddenly, Lana notices an actual Rayquaza. Sophocles reminds Rayquaza is also a space Pokémon. Hala and Hariyama, Professor Burnet and Munchlax, Lusamine and Lana's mother (the latter watching over her children and Lapras) watch the Minior shower at night. Debuts Pokémon *Minior (All forms) Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Minior (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Professor Kukui asks where do Ash and the others go in today's episode. The correct answer is the blue answer, Hokulani Observatory. The other answers are Wela Volcano (Red), Kanto (green), and Haina Desert (yellow). **This segment was not shown in the original broadcast, instead, a special promotion trailer of the 21st movie, plus movie ticket giveaways was shown. Gallery SM079 2.png SM079 3.png SM079 4.png SM079 5.png SM079 6.png SM079 7.png SM079 8.png SM079 9.png SM079 10.png SM079 11.png SM079 12.png SM079 13.png SM079 14.png SM079 15.png SM079 16.png SM079 17.png SM079 18.png SM079 19.png SM079 20.png SM079 21.png SM079 22.png SM079 23.png SM079 24.png SM079 25.png }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Episodes written by Jun'ichi Fujisaku Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Maki Kodaira Category:Episodes animated by Shūhei Yasuda Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on Sophocles Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes animated by Osamu Murata